


A Universe Apart

by webhead3019



Series: PROJECT UniSol: Past VS Present [1]
Category: Universal Soldier (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The first in an anthology I’m writing that explores the complicated relationship between two UniSols, Luc Deveraux and Andrew Scott. This story takes place not long after the first movie and ignores the sequels.





	A Universe Apart

The reanimated sergeant greeted his former acquaintance, “Deveraux.” Luc Deveraux returned passively, “Scott. You’re back... again. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Andrew Scott acknowledged, “Well, you didn’t count on it being that easy. We may be more brawn than brains, but I taught you better than that. Your mistake wasn’t mopping the floor with me, private. It was not mopping up what was left.”

Andrew explained, “It’s true, the cloning research Project UniSol had worked on was destroyed along with the mobile lab, but you were sloppy.” Luc remarked, “Sloppy? That’s to put it lightly.” Andrew ignored him, “They were able to salvage and repair my DNA from the mess your combine harvester made. You weren’t the only one who was sloppy, as our so-called superiors could learn a thing or two from history.”

Andrew cleared up, “The title-traitoring, pencil pushing fucks couldn’t control me the first time, and they sure as hell couldn’t the second. So here I am... Again.” Luc sighed, “Even with all the research they compounded on you post mortem, no one knew you like I did. Your mind has already gone off the deep end, and reanimation has made you worse. That’s why the best thing I can do for you is discharge you as many times as it takes.”

Andrew grinned, “You’re certainly quick to the action, aren’t you? I’d like to talk a little bit longer before we duke it out, if that’s alright with you. After all, I haven’t made it personal yet.” Luc went along, “Fine. Have it your way. I just know all too well, it doesn’t matter how many solid attempts I or anyone else makes to pick up the pieces. Your regression can’t be avoided. It can only be met without terms of mercy or compromise.”

Andrew picked up a frame on Luc’s counter and asked, “You kept the old photo with me and the boys. After everything I did, why?” Luc smiled, “It’s funny. I can’t look at you now in the same way I look at that photograph.” Andrew repeated himself, “Then why?” Luc answered, “So I never forget... The man you once were, before all this. We were friends you and I. No, we were more. But you left that all behind when you chose the war over me.”

Luc reminisced, “You were my sergeant. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth.” Andrew wondered, “Then why didn’t you?” Luc snapped, “Don’t play that game with me, Sarge. I was as much a lesson for you as you were mine. You knew I couldn’t follow you down the path you chose. When you lost your way, Andrew Scott was already dead before I killed him for the first time.”

Luc continued, “Now things can never be like they were. Call me a traitor all you want, but I didn’t do that. You did. Before you took the dark turn that you did, I saved you more times than I care to remember. I had to make a choice and I’ve accepted that you’re entirely out of my hands now. I used to believe there was some remnant or sense of comfort still in there, but I gave up trying to save you a lifetime ago.”

Luc recalled, “We were more than friends. We were more than brothers-at-arms. For better or worse, the war connected us into something less noble. Whether you like to admit it or not, we are drawn to each other, though not in the way that we were. I loved you and deep down, I know you did too, but those days are the past. Now, all I can do is fight you.” Luc Deveraux took to a fighting stance as did Sergeant Andrew Scott.

Before they began on yet another violent dispute as a result of their twisted companionship, Andrew chuckled, “You can’t beat me, private. Just as I can’t beat this war.” Luc turned it around, “Sarge, you are the war.” Both Luc Deveraux and Andrew Scott were Universal Soldiers, but the universe had brought them together a long time ago for better or worse.


End file.
